


Mele Kalikimaka

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Steve arranges a special Christmas present for Danny.





	Mele Kalikimaka

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**  
>  It's Christmas and with all the emotions flying around I always get all mushy. There has been no intention to write another one-shot for the guys, not on such a short notice right before the Christmas festivities. This idea has hit me yesterday (Dec 24th), out of the blue and instead of wrapping presents without ruffle or excitement, listening to Christmas music as I have planned, I've punched out this story instead. Of course, I've wrapped up all gifts afterward in a hell of a rush. Seriously, I have no explanation for this need to give in and to create these happy bubbles for the guys. I tend to forget the world, to lose the sense of time while dreaming about Danny and Steve. 
> 
> **Mele Kalikimaka, my lovely, wonderful readers. May this festive season sparkle and shine, may all your wishes and dreams come true, and may you feel this happiness all year round. Merry Christmas!**  
>  Big love to you and thank you for your amazing support. Thank you for your cheering and for dropping by to read my story. This means always a lot. Your attention is my inspiration to go on, to write down my ideas and this is such a marvelous present. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own the show or the characters. No money is made from my stories. I write for fun and I only claim plot points.
> 
> This story is not beta read because everyone prepares to celebrate Christmas, also my Indie who is up to her eyeballs in Christmas preparations. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Steve laughs with the cheerful shouts from his ohana when Danny holds his thermos coffee cup to go in his hands. Danny shoots him a questioning look with an elevated eyebrow. "What –? You're kidding, right? A coffee cup? I have enough coffee cups, Steve! It's a great one, though. The color is nice. Blue. Of course, Aquaman is driven by instincts and buys stuff with an ocean-related meaning." Danny wiggles the cup in his hand and makes a face before he finally grins at Steve.

That joke earns him some more laughter before everyone turns their concentration back on the buffet and on Junior's present for Tani.

_The color matches your eyes, Danny._ Steve adds silently while his heart nourishes on Danny's smile. He sips at his eggnog. Hell, this stuff is strong this year. "You always complain about cold coffee. This is an intelligent present and besides, you don't have one of those." Steve underlines his logical explanation with his arms, waving his eggnog through the air. "It marks the doom for all the cold cups of coffee you were forced to drink on my watch. But no more. I don't carry that guilt any longer." Steve feels extremely talkative after he's almost through with his second glass of this brew. "From now on you'll drink hot coffee and you'll thank me every time for having such a smart partner." The words roll easily from Steve's tongue.

Steve wears a smug grin on his lips and takes in Danny's swagger when he crosses the living room. He gets promptly lost in the way Danny eyeballs him. It's always unsettling to miss a heartbeat. That's such a jumpy, uneasy feeling. Steve rubs his fist briefly over his breastbone. _Jesus, Danny looks damn fine tonight_.

Danny makes a bee-line for him and steps so close that it's obvious how deliberately he ignores all the rules about personal space. There's a reason for Steve to drink his second glass of eggnog. This stupidly strong drink gives him, in fact, some inner stability. Danny's shock of hair is close enough for Steve to lean forward and press a kiss onto his head. If only he could muster the courage.

Steve knows Danny's eyes by heart. These two blue seas watch him thoughtfully now because Danny catches him staring. Steve can precisely tell which mood turns them darker, changing the shades of blue. A wave of longing surges through Steve's chest. Nevertheless, he sinks his gaze into this sparkling world of blue filled with emotions when Danny looks right back at him. Steve's stomach drops, and he realizes faintly how little he's eaten tonight. Eggnog doesn't count as liquid food. 

"How do you even know about my distaste for cold coffee, huh? I haven't mentioned anything, like ever. I don't agree on the bitching about cold coffee, you smuck. You mix me up with Lou." Danny studies his face with this teasing expression that always leads to one of Steve's mental slips because Danny grins so openly and alluring. That moment gives Steve even more reason to hope that he's made the right decision of how to present Danny's other Christmas gift. 

"You're a curmudgeon, Danny. I read your face and I immediately recognize the 'I don't like a cold coffee face' and believe me it's a nasty one." Steve answers with a deadpan expression, his nose is all scrunched up, biting back his laugh.

"Yeah? My face? Mr. Curmudgeon? Huh?" Danny's smiles are magical. He doesn't take Steve seriously, not a bit.

It's Steve's turn to shoot back a witty comment. He enjoys seeing Danny go off like a rocket on his words but instead of finding a matching answer Steve goes still. 

All other noise fades away. It's not exactly a tunnel vision but the only thing Steve's sees, feels and breathes is Danny. Only Danny, for the longest of time it has been Danny. To make matters worse Danny wears an extra snug fitting shirt tonight and he looks breathtakingly beautiful. Steve stares, frozen. He completely forgets to answer Danny's attempt to involve him into one of their usual banter.

"Hey, babe. You okay? You haven't said a single beep. You don't think I'm serious? I'm not joking. I don't rant about cold coffee and I don't agree on your face theory. I don't have any faces at all. I have this face, just one, mine. I can't do faces. You're the one with the faces. The faces are all yours." Danny explains wordy and moves even closer. "You have a face right, now, babe. You wear your SEAL face, unreadable, slippery as marble and this tells me you hide something because you don't want me to know that you're trying to hide something." Danny purses his lips and slips his hands in the front pockets of his dress pants.

"What?" Steve blinks owlishly.

Danny shakes his head and furrows his brows when his glance drops onto Steve's half-finished eggnog. "You drink too much of this stuff. Eric is a mean eggnog mixer. Don't trust him, Steve. How many of these have you had already, huh? He gets you drunk, and you wouldn't even realize it. Have you already tasted my pasta salad? Have you eaten anything at all, Steve? I haven't seen you with a full plate tonight. You sure you're okay?" Danny grabs his elbow in a way that switches Steve's reflexes off.

The eggnog has helped him to go all pliant on the inside. It's a pleasant squishy feeling. It helps Steve to ease up. He needs his courage if he wants to pull his wild, high-risk plan through. He almost groans under the psychological weight he shoulders. Steve always breaks out in a sweat whenever he's reminded what he has planned for Danny after everyone has left.

Danny's fingers distract him completely. They are a solid weight around his biceps, not digging into his muscles. They're more of a light, an accidental caress that gives Steve a hard time to see any food on the table from where he stands. He can't focus on the pasta salad since his emotional inner screen gets fired up by images of Danny's hand, slipping under the hem of his shirt, touching his skin, traveling over the side of his ribcage. Oh God, it's going to be such a long evening. Steve's not fast enough to oppress his full body shiver. He needs more of this eggnog. Bless Eric and his generous way to add alcohol to the recipe. Steve nothing but wants to lean into the warmth of Danny's strong fingers.

Danny stirs him to the buffet and snatches a plate from the big stack. He points at various dishes to get Steve's confirmation if he wants to eat this or that. Steve nods and his mouth talks, saying some well-placed comments but his whole inner world is drawn to Danny's hands. The way he grips the ladle and how the golden-brown skin moves, stretched over lean, well-shaped fingers and over the back of his hand. Steve gulps, watching the map of veins meandering over Danny's strong, beautiful hands. Hands that can knuckle down, throw a mean punch but at the same time provide such a soft touch, warm and steady… and Steve's mouth dries instantly. 

Danny's sleeves are rolled up, highlighting the muscular and sinewy forearms covered with blond hair. Steve's balance tilts to the side. He has never seen anything more wanted where he longed to press his lips against. It's an endless repetition of the same intense surge his body has to sustain whenever he eyes Danny's arms and his hands. Steve's tongue flickers his upper lip without thought and Danny asks for his attention twice, looking quite a bit worried. Steve pulls himself together and shakes his fantasies hard, yanking his wild galloping thoughts back. 

He ends up eating all of Danny's pasta salad only to see the glee in Danny's smile. The dish is superb by the way. Steve licks his fingers because of the sudden thoughts of how Danny has prepared the salad. The images are so vivid. His strong hands have been all over the ingredients. Steve's fragile walls can't hold the pressure of the cascading feelings.

He makes it through the evening without getting drunk. He ends up next to Danny on the couch for the rest of the night, enjoying the light mood with his ohana, pressed up against Danny's body. Steve inhales all the touches like air and it's never enough. He always wants more. It's addictive. He's addicted to Danny in every sense.

When it's time for Steve to carry out what he has planned he doesn't feel ready. He's nothing near ready. He's jittery, a bundle of nerves and he knows he won't find the courage to perform like that.

The guests have left, and Charlie is tucked in, fast asleep in his guest room and Grace is buried in the world of her phone up in the second bedroom where both kids normally sleep when they stay over.

Steve prepares the couch for Danny, stalling and fumbling with the blanket and the pillowcase. He doesn't hear Danny entering the living room. He's deeply held captive by the task that lies ahead of him. Steve's a brave man, fearless and nothing seems too dangerous for his SEAL trained mind, but this… this is something he hasn't faced ever, and it freaks him out. His mind reels and his courage gets bombed hard by doubts. Everything has seemed so wonderful and just about perfect when he has rehearsed his plan. Steve clutches the blanket to his chest with his fingers digging into the soft material. He's strung tight as a bow and his heart doesn't want to calm down.

"Steve, babe, you okay? You seem distracted already the whole evening." Danny's soft words startle him. "Mele Kalikimaka," Danny's pronunciation is nearly perfect, it's touching. "You have folded this blanket a least five times. You wanna talk about what's bothering you? It's Christmas, Steve. What's up, babe?" Danny steps closer with his eyes silently wandering over Steve's face.

He folds the light cover neatly and places it over the backrest of the couch. It's definitely time. "Mele Kalikimaka to you too, Danno." Steve swallows down the rising emotions. "I'm fine, Danny. I have – I've prepared another gift for you. It's personal and – " Steve circles the couch and walks to the door of the Lanai. "Come, Danny, come with me. It's not here. It's down at the beach." Steve hardly dares to look at Danny. He fiddles with the doorknob and his heart drops into his shoes.

"Another present?" Danny follows him through the door. Steve hears the suspicion in his voice, but he doesn't have the guts to explain anything. He's not sure if he aborted the whole mission when he would see the tease or the tension in Danny's beloved face.

He's promised himself he would do it, no matter what. He needs closure. "Yes, another one. It's – I couldn't give it to you earlier. I want to be alone with you because it's kind of important. It's – " Steve sighs and jerks his head to make Danny follow him. "Are the kids alright? Can we step outside for a moment?" He asks instead.

"Yeah, of course. They're fine. Steve, don't make me swim in the ocean to see the stars at the night sky, please." Danny kicks off his slippahs and follows Steve down to the beach. "Where we're going?" He jogs to catch up. "If your present is a stupid scuba diving trial lesson, a freaking night dive, I refuse to accept it. Hey Steve, wait for me! Why are you running? It's Christmas. I don't want to run over sand at Christmas." 

He doesn't answer, Steve only listens if Danny's right behind him. It's a bit further down the beach, hidden behind a bush because Steve wouldn't have been ready for any snoopy question from his team.

"It's here," Steve's voice cracks and he listens to the sound of Danny catching his breath when he stops dead in his tracks. 

Two new lounge chairs are placed at the beach, facing the ocean with a small, decorated Christmas tree next to one of the chairs. It's lit by little battery-powered lights. Steve has even bought some little red and golden ornaments to decorate the little tree. The ambiance counts as much as the present itself.

His guitar leans against one of the chairs protected by its case and a towel. It's Danny's gift from years ago. Steve always has wanted to play a song for him on this instrument. He has trusted Danny with one of his hurtful secrets from his childhood while they worked on a case. Danny has absorbed this knowledge and has handled it with utmost care. Steve is still reeling up to this day from all the emotions when Danny has presented him his guitar.

"Steve?"

He has never heard Danny's voice drop that low, huskier than anything he can remember.

"Sit down, Danny." Steve harrumphs but he can't shake his nervousness. Oh man, he can't lose it now. Steve inhales shakily. "Danny, I – this is for you. I present you a song and – my gift for you is a song," Steve waits till Danny lowers himself carefully onto one of the deck chairs. Steve still stands, arms akimbo and only the endless, soft murmur of the waves, lapping at the shore, give him the guts to just go on.

"Babe, it's so romantic," Danny's hushed words mingle with the sound of the sea. His silhouette is a play of light and shadow. Steve can't see his face. He has no idea how Danny feels right this moment, but his words are filled with a heaviness. Steve's heart senses something between those words that gives him the courage to grab his guitar case.

Danny scoots forward and balances on the edge of the lounger. He is so close Steve could touch his face by reaching out. Danny leans towards Steve as if his body gravitates toward him by an unfamiliar force. He gifts Steve with his full attention. The first accords are unsteady and Steve clenches his fist to get the trembling in his fingers under control.

"You don't mind the romantic note?" Steve dares to ask because that's the whole point.

"No," Danny mouths the word without any other explanation. For some strange reason, this calms Steve's frazzled nerves to the point where he feels ready to begin. Danny's a big talker and if this moment silences him then it's the impact Steve has been aiming for.

"Danny, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I always – I've always missed the right moment. This here, this is a 'now or never' kind of a thing wrapped as a present. It's – " Steve stops, overwhelmed and afraid, "I don't know how you feel about it. Promise me not to be mad. Promise me that you will talk to me after I've plaid my song." Steve needs Danny's confirmation. He wouldn't do it without his word. He couldn't lose him if he has interpreted everything wrong. _He couldn't lose Danny._ "You have to give me your word." 

"Play me your song, babe," Danny answers with a faltering voice instead. "You have my word, Steve."

Steve's glance flies over to Danny. His elbows are propped up on his knees and Danny's concentration is fully focused on him. He can't clearly see Danny's eyes or his features, but he has heard his voice. Steve's heartbeat is steady and fluttery at the same time. His whole body seems electrified and under a spell. The night breeze is warm on his skin and Steve looks one last time at the small Christmas tree before he starts to present Danny his inner world, wrapped up in song.

It's easy once his fingers start to play the first notes. Aunt Deb has always told him he has a nice singing voice. Steve has searched for a song that combines the meaningful words and a simple tune. He isn't that skilled anymore playing the guitar. The choice has been easy because there is just one song that pierces his heart every time, he hears it on the radio. It's Aunt Deb's all-time favorite song from Elvis Presley 'Can't help falling in love'.

The melody floats over their heads like a veil of silk. Steve's voice gets steadier and fuller with every word he sings. His heartbeat is a hard throbbing in his chest after the second line. His fingers know their way on his guitar. Steve feels as if he's diving into the ocean. There's this caring, this being supported by another force when the words find their way from his heart onto his tongue.

He expresses everything in this little, stunningly beautiful song. It's meant for Danny. It's his declaration of love for the man that has captured his heart a long time ago. Steve aches while he sings because the love for his Danno sits in his bones. It's anchored deep in his soul. The Hawaiian air, the ocean and the spirit of this Christmas night tug at every fiber of Steve's body, supporting him to finally express his love. This special night helps him to sing the words straight from his heart.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools, rush in_

_But, I_  
_Can't help_  
_Falling in love_  
_With you_

_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be_  
_A Sin?_

_If I can't help_  
_Falling in love_  
_With you_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things_  
_Are meant to be_

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole_  
_Life too_

_For I,_  
_Can't help,_  
_Falling in love_  
_With you…_

Steve sings the short text twice. The words hang in the air carried by the Hawaiian breeze. Danny knows now how Steve feels about him and he still sits motionless on his chair, watching him with an unfamiliar intensity. He's not running away. _Danny stays and listens_.

The longer Steve sings the easier it gets for him to let his eyes wander over to where Danny is rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed on him. Steve's low voice vibrates in his chest. Some words are so strong with their meaning he's only able to sing them with closed eyes, overwhelmed by emotions.

The song ends, and the silence is peaceful and light. The air is soaked with Steve's message that can't be made undone. Steve can't move. He waits for Danny's reaction. He can barely think. "Danny, I didn't mean to scare you. We can – " He starts to pierce the spell with an explanation. He can't stand Danny's silence. He's freaking out.

"Shhh, babe, don't," with one step Danny is beside him. His strong hands find their way onto Steve's tights when Danny sinks onto his knees right before him. "Steve, baby… have you any idea – " Steve is shocked to see that Danny cries. His tears glisten like stars on his beloved face. His voice is thick and breaks. "Have you any idea how beautiful your present is? Have you any idea at all?" Danny reaches for Steve's face and cups it between his beautiful, strong hands. "Thank you for this." He whispers moved and with quivering lips.

"I love you, Danny. I'm so in love with you. I don't – " 

Danny shuts him up mid-sentence by pressing his soft lips against Steve's. Steve glides from the chair into the sand, kneeling next to Danny without breaking their kiss. He wraps his hand around Danny's face, holding on to the most precious gift in the world. Steve kisses Danny breathlessly. He kisses his hair, his temple and Steve kisses Danny's tears away. "I love you so much, Danno." He whispers into Danny's mouth.

"How could you ever think I wouldn't love you back?" Danny's tongue tastes like home and passion. "I love you, babe. Of course, I love you, Steve."

Steve scoots closer, catching Danny with one arm when he falls against his chest. He places his guitar in the sand and leans down to kiss Danny again. He has always imagined how it would be to touch Danny, but Steve never would have thought that it could feel that good. Danny shows him with the thrust of his tongue how much he wants him. His hands are everywhere, burning Steve's skin and it isn't nearly enough to still his yearning.

"Thank you for this, babe," Danny murmurs with his face tucked into the curve of Steve's neck. "It's the most beautiful present ever. I love your voice. I love everything about your present and I love you."

"Mele Kalikimaka, Danno-darling, I love you so much." Steve mouths against his temple, hugging Danny with a searing want he can finally still. "How's your knee?" He asks worried, pressing Danny's upper body into his chest while his fingers play with the soft hair at Danny's neck.

"It lasts for another minute before it yells in pain." Danny rubs his face into Steve's throat. "Hold me, Steve."

"I'll hold you forever and longer, Danno." Steve senses Danny's smile against his throat.

The knowledge that Steve can finally free his love he has held captive for so long overwhelms him completely. He tries to swallow down his own tears before his kisses Danny again without holding back his desire.

The gentle breeze of the Hawaiian night wraps them in a transparent hug and it feels as if mother nature gives the blessing.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> YouTube link to Elvis Presley's song ['Can't Help Falling In Love'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnhamPnvXuQ)


End file.
